The Thrusted Adventure
by Xyleriuz
Summary: Percy is heartbroken, being betrayed by Annabeth after the Giant War. But , Percy is heartbroken by this action. Now, Percy is thrusted into an adventure he didn't expect. This is my first story and the summary might change along the way. Name Changed.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

** Hey guys, Xyleriuz here and this is my first ever fanfic on here so please do enjoy.**

**Comments, reviews, and ideas are welcomed since I'm new to this.**

**This is a PercyxArtemis story, so do enjoy it.**

**I'll never own anything about Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

**I'm trying to stray away from other stories concept, but I'll blindly put some ideas without knowing, so I'm giving you guys a heads up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Introduction**

**Percy **

The Giant War was finally over, we suffered many casualties during it, but the seven of us still managed to survive with minimal injuries. The Hunters lost about one fourth of their members leaving Artemis sadden by it, breaking her proud ego. Right now all of the seven plus Nico and Reyna were standing before the Gods of Olympus starting with Zeus in the middle being the King of Olympus, left of him is my father, Poseidon, then after him Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, and Dionysus. Right of Zeus was Hera, the Queen of Olympus, then Demeter, Aphrodite, Athena, and finally Artemis.

Right now Zeus was giving his perfecto speech, and when I mean by perfecto, I mean his long and boring speech,"He really should be the God of Theatrics and Drama, I wonder why the Fates haven't given him those domains yet." I thought to myself. Maybe I should make that one of my requests since I'm declining godhood. I wonder what his face would look like when I ask him that? Damn you ADHD!

"Heroes!" Zeus boomed(**Pun totally intended)**" For your actions and helping us defeat Gaea and slaying the giants, I'm honored to bestow you special gifts for your services in this dark hour." Then he started to call us up one by one. Starting with Jason.

Zeus shifted into his Roman form."Jason, for being apart of the seven and helping us gods, I wish to bestow you godhood, my boy. Do You accept?" Jason stood there mouth agape before looking at us, Piper nodding her head and Leo giving him a thumbs-up. Jason turned to his father and said " I accept, father." Zeus suddenly smiled. Zeus sent a bolt at him and Jason started to glow and finally the glow started to settle down. After that the rest of the seven, Nico, and Reyna accepted godhood until it was just me left. What shattered my heart was when Annabeth happily accepted godhood, not even looking at me.

Jason became the minor god of lightning, air, and heroes.

Piper became the minor goddess of beauty, emotions, and heroes

Frank became the minor god of transformation and heroes, plus getting rid of his life stick, courtesy of Mars.

Hazel became the minor goddess metals, riches, and heroes.

Leo became the minor god of fire, machines, and heroes.

Nico became the minor god of the dead, shadows, souls, and heroes.

Reyna became the minor goddess of war and heroes.

Annabeth became the minor goddess of architecture, war tactics, and heroes, along with her title, Architect of Olympus.

Rubbing my eyes, they stung from my salty tears, totally forgetting that Zeus called me up."PERSEUS!" Zeus nearly screamed at me, almost busting my eardrum. I wobbled slowly to him still heartbroken that Annabeth accepted. I kneeled to Zeus , then to my father. " Percy, you can't stay out of the fight. You saved us just like the rest. Even though you declined this once before, we bestow godhood to you. Do you accept and I hope you make the right decision." Already knowing my answer, I said just like before, " No." Then I got a feeling of deja vu. The gods were a storm full of emotions, mostly confusion and/or surprise, except Zeus who was fuming, looking like a tomato." No?!" Zeus bellowed**(Like before, totally intended.)** Not wanting to become a burnt Percy, "I'm honored, but I do want some gifts and you must swear on the Styx that you'll do it." "If it's in our power, we can grant you it and I swear by the River Styx to grant you your wishes if it's in our power." Cue lightning boom. "All right, first I want Lord Hades and Lady Hestia to have thrones in the council, second I want all the peaceful titans to be free like Leto and Calypso." Then a smirk came across my face" Finally I want you, Zeus, to be the God of Theatrics and Drama." Laughter filled the room. Zeus was red from the request. "Very well, I grant you those gifts and Hermes, go get Calpyso and the peaceful titans." Hermes teleported away. Zeus then clapped his hands and to thrones appeared, on being pitch black with soul design on it beside Poseidon and Apollo, and the other being a leather home chair beside Hera and Demeter. Hades giving a curt nod at me before teleporting to his throne, while Hestia hugged me tightly me that it felt like Tyson's hug on steroids, " Thank You!" She said over and over. Hestia is my favorite goddess, plus she's my aunt. Now that I though about it, my family tree is messed up completely, not wanting to go into detail. Finally she stopped hugging me sensing that I was turning blue like the water and teleported to her throne. " Meeting Adjourn-" Zeus started to say but my father said smugly" Remember you have to become the God of Theatrics and Drama." My father nearly to the point were he would eventually fall off of Olympus if he kept rolling on the ground laughing. "Fine." Zeus said before calling the Fates. When they appeared, they looked at him and said in unison " What do you want?"" I swore on the River Styx to Perseus here to become the God of Theatrics and Drama." Zeus said flustered that he said that to the Fates. They smiled at him and it was weird since I thought that the Fates never smiled at all. They granted him it which was hilarious when it came to be. When they left, everybody was laughing was laughing while I smiled a bit before remembering what happened and started to tear up. Then Zeus said " It's party time!"

The party was wild, the music was blaring in the background thanks to Apollo acting like a drunk Dj. The Hunters were glaring at any male that tried to go near them, wanting to dance with them. Everyone was enjoying it, me, on the other hand, didn't enjoy it at all. I tried to avoid people and trying to get out of the Throne Room. When I finally reached it, I heard someone say " Where are you going, Perseus?" I froze thinking that I somehow know that voice. I turned around and froze some more. I saw Artemis looking at me with her silver eyes and she was in her 18 or 19 year old form. Her auburn hair cascaded down her back. I stared at her, lost in my thoughts thinking that she was beautiful, but immediately killing those thoughts and sending them somewhere dark in my head. "N-no where." I said scared that if I made a wrong move, she'll turn me into a jackalope." Oh, okay." she said then turning around and walking back to her hunters. " That was a close one." I thought then opening the door, then slipping away.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did I do? To me, I think that I did fairly okay. So anyways so tell me how you thought about my first attempt at this stuff. Ideas and help is welcomed since I think I did a poor job. PM me if you want and tell me that way. Anyways, this Xyleriuz and I'll update soon, if this story isn't crap.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Dre Storm

** Hey guys, Xyleriuz here again and I'm here with Chapter 2, so I hope you enjoy it. And always reviews, ideas, and criticism is welcomed. Plus you can PM if you want. **

**I don't own any characters in this story whatsoever or any Percy Jackson related things in the story, full credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

**I'll try not to put profanity in here, so sorry if there is in this chapter or any future chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Dre Storm**

**No POV**

After Percy slipped away from the party, he started to wonder if Annabeth loved him at all. Her flaw, like Athena's, is hubris, so she'll want power and be better than the rest. As Percy to the edge of Olympus, he stared at the sight of Manhattan. The view would be breathtaking to anyone else besides Percy. He just look at it with remorse, the buildings reminded him of Annabeth. As Percy was about to turn around and wander around, he heard a an explosion coming from below in Manhattan. Percy was startled by the noise and thought " What happened?!" He started to run to the elevator, looking at the Throne Room, and seeing no one giving a Hades what happened. When he reached the elevator, and started to push the bottom floor rapidly, trying to get there ASAP. "Come on stupid elevator!" Percy growled out at the inanimate object. The elevator finally hummed after 2 minutes had pass, which made Percy aggravated.

When the door opened, he rushed out, nearly knock several people down. He muttered an apology and dashed to the explosion sight hoping to see what happened and save the people. Getting there, Percy stopped at the building nearly bursting into tears. "This is my apartment..." But before he can leave the are, a firefighter stopped. " Is this where you live?" he said. Percy merely nodded at the question, knowing that his mom and step-dad died in the fire, but wanting to confirm his suspicion, he asked " Where there any survivors?" " No, my boy." Percy thought his life got ran over my an 18 wheeler and then blasted by Zeus's lightning bolt.

Percy started to walk aimlessly around Manhattan, then he saw a portal in front of him and a person stepped out, stretching out his or her arms, then started to look at Percy.

**So I wanted to do this, since in my head I made stories about how there are other universes just like the original, and that means more Percys in the story. Some will be genderbent and others will have some differences, and there are super OP, way stronger than Chaos, but I don't want that in the story. I Don't know, tell me if you want that. The Alternate Percys are my Oc's, so if you don't want them, then tell me. I just want to try something new.**

* * *

><p>The mysterious person finally said "Hey Perce." in a womanly way. Percy already knowing the voice; smirking he said " Hey yourself, Miranda." Miranda is a female version of Percy, but since it would of been weird and difficult to know who is who, they decided to have other names, instead. Miranda is 5'7 and has silky black hair with blue highlights. She has a womanly figure, she's 19 just like Percy here. She's wearing a North Face jacket that keep you warm<strong>(You what I'm talking about, those very expensive ones. That whats she's wearing.)<strong> It was pitch black and her shirt was a red plain shirt. Her skinny jeans mixed with her neon yellow Nikes. Miranda walked up to Percy saying, " Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the party on Olympus?" with concern in her words. Percy said " First of all, I should be asking you, why are you here, and secondly... I just wanted to escape the party..." saying the first half with a smug grin on his face, then morphing into a pained face. Miranda sensing the lie in his words, she started to glare at him saying, " You lie Percy, I know when you lie, now tell me before I beat it out of you." growling out the last part. " I swear she's a daughter of Ares, not a daughter of the Poseidon." Percy thought before sighing and said " Fine, but you must swear on the River Sty... You know what not by the River Styx, but by swearing on our sacred oath**( I don't have a name for it. If you have a suggestion, PM me or in the review area.)** that you'll never tell anyone.

"Fine, I swear on our sacred oath that I'll never tell anybody about this conversation or what you're about to tell me." Cue a gulping noise.**( Thats what it sounds like if it's bounded, just like the boom in the River Styx oath.)** " Alright,... Annabeth vouched for godhood." Percy said a little to fast for the normal human, but Miranda knew exactly what he said. She pulled him into a hug and said " I'm sorry, Perce." " It's okay, I guess." They started to walk around, trying to find the nearest diner. " So anyways, how is everybody?" Percy said, wanting to know what has happened in the universe of theirs. " Toby/Percy and Artemis are engaged."** (All right, in this story, the first five alternate universes and their Percys will be in this story, Miranda is in the 2nd alternate universe and Toby is in the 1st alternate universe. I'll put a guide on whose who and where they're from, there are more alternate universes.) **Percy was stunned, he wondered how everything has changed so fast. It felt like yesterday that Toby/Percy and Artemis of the 1st alternate universe is already engaged. " Wow, thats good for them I guess, I still have to visit them soon." They reached a diner of no particular importance and entered it. They sat at one of the booths that was closest to the door knowing anything could happen, monster attack even though the monster will get obliterated by the two.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Miranda catching Percy off guard with the question. Percy was really not sure where he do. He knew if he disappeared, Zeus would call in the hounds meaning the Hunters, and he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid them for too long, and he didn't want to go to one of the alternate universes, yet. " I don't know." Percy said while sighing. Thinking how his life is complicated right now. "Hmmm..." Miranda was thinking "How do I help Percy with his situation right now?" Miranda was frantically trying to come up with a plan to help Percy. Percy was looking at Miranda with concerned look on his face, seeing that she was in deep-thought right now. Sighing, he traced around his hot chocolate mug. As they left Percy thought "Why is she even here?" But then, breaking Percy's train of though, snapping her fingers, Miranda said, " Why don't I give you a new look?" Percy pondered that idea. Finally coming to a conclusion, he said, "Sure, why not?" Miranda smiling at his answer, she squealed with delight and snapped, her fingers and a cloud of smoke formed around Percy and then it finally disperse and Miranda looked at him with pride.

"Ok, what do I look like?" Percy wanted to know if he really looked different and not some jacked up person, because Miranda is known for that. Messing people up and giving them a disfigured form. " You'll see, eventually." she said while giving him a sly grin. They went over to a store that had mirrors. When they reached the mirror area, Percy looked at himself seeing that he was pale. he had white hair with blue sapphire eyes, just like Miranda. He was a little bit shorter than before being 5'8 to his normal self, being 5'10. "Now we have to come up with a name, so no one will recognize you. How about Dre Storm?" Miranda said. Percy thought " Hmmmm... that sounds good in my books." Percy said "Ohh, okay that sounds pretty good."" Than it's settled, your new name is Dre Storm!" Miranda said lividly.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter 2. Ohh, I wonder whats gonna happen next after. Well, I know and pretty sure I know which direction I'm going with this. So anyway, tell me how you though about it. PM if you have any ideas, I'll gladly check out your idea and maybe you could put your summary and concept and I might implant it in, with your name in it, saying that you thought about it. <strong>

**Xyleriuz, Signs Out, Now!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Pizza Guy

**Yo, Fanfiction People. Xyleriuz here with Chapter 3, so enjoy it please. Review and PM me if you want me to change the story or if you want an Oc of yours in this story. don't worry I'll give credit to you.**

**As Always, I Don't Own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus characters in this story. Anyways I Like Pie (lvl)!1**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 The Pizza Guy**

**5 Days from the incident on Olympus.**

**No POV**

Once the demigods of both camps found out that Percy was gone, pandemonium broke out. The Romans started accusing the Greeks, saying that they driven Percy out and directly pointed out Annabeth because she was his girlfriend. She thought she didn't do anything wrong, all she do was accept godhood, how is that tied to Percy being missing. When they reported to Zeus that Percy was missing, Poseidon screamed at Annabeth saying that she drove him away by accepting godhood, but as always, Athena defended her daughter. Zeus, using his domain, whined and whined until everybody became silent looking at Zeus, who continued to use his power. Poseidon and Hades started to laugh while Apollo and Hermes were flat out rolling on the flooring, laughing. While everybody tried to hide their smile or smirk, while others failed to do that.

"Alright, now we must discuss this situation." Zeus said. "So when did you demigods find out that Percy was missing?" " This morning." Clarisse said."Hmmm... okay so what do you think what happened to Percy besides being betrayed by Annabeth because I know she isn't the reason that _sea spawn _left." Athena said, spitting out sea spawn like it's some time up of poisonous thing or something. " What if he's dead?" Connor said. "No." Nico and Hades said in unison which added a uncomfortable environment to the room. "He isn't dead, and if he was I would have sensed it." "So my son is still out there somewhere, probably having the worst time of his life freezing in the cold."And if it was rehearsed, everybody looked down at the exact same time, except Nico who thought that it was creepy that everyone did it at the exact same time, making him shiver.

* * *

><p><strong>SomeWhere in Hawaii...<strong>

Percy or should I say Dre was in Hawaii, in a hot spring in a house with Miranda. Percy thought " Why do I feel like someone is staring at me or trying to find me from above?" Percy shook the feeling from his head. Trying to relax from the coldness from Manhattan." Miranda?" "Ya?" " Where is my sword?" "Anaklusmos?" "No, Oxus." " Did you check with Blade?" " Well, No." " Maybe you should IM him." "Alright." Percy turned to the water and flicked a drachma "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid and show Blade of the 4th alternate universe." All of a sudden Iris showed up saying " Who is Blade?" "Oh Hades!" Percy thought. He wasn't prepared for this and he didn't even thought about it. " Wow I'm such a Seaweed Brain." He froze at the name. Annabeth. But remembering the situation where a goddess was looking at him, he returned to Earth and said "Uhhh... no one. Inside joke?" Percy was trying desperately trying to avoid this conversation even if didn't make sense with the subject. Miranda was just watching the show, smiling sickly sweet at Percy . " So much for support." Percy thought. Iris staring him down with a glare. It seemed like hours, but then a slight boom was heard in the distance. Iris looked up and said" You are lucky and who are you?" "Well, I'm Dre Storm." Iris giving Percy a curt nod then turning into cupcake simulations.

Percy sighed, then started to glare at Miranda. She on the other hand, was smiling sweetly and innocently at Percy. " You're lucky that Iris didn't ask who's your parent." She said while smirking. "Whatever..." Percy muttered. "Alright, Oh Fleecy, do me a-" Percy started, but Miranda cut him off. "What are you doing?! Do you not remember what just happened?!" "Oh, right. So how are we gonna contact Blade?" " Let me think." Miranda said before leaving the room. "Oh boy, this is gonna take a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Clueless Demigods and Gods.<strong>

After the little "scary" thing according to Nico, everyone looked up and Zeus said " Artemis, you and your Hunters can find him, can you?" But, you can here the doubt in his voice or maybe that was him acting. " But he is a _male_!" Artemis said with disdain in her voice. But then Nico said without even thinking about who he was talking to. " Percy is not your average male, Lady Artemis said that he was and I quote "The only decent male alive." Artemis was fuming in her throne when Nico said that, but it was true, but she didn't care about logic and stood up and glared at Nico and said "How dare you say that to _me! I should turn you into a jackalope!" _Nico finally realized who he said that to and started to think, "Man I didn't get to fist-bump Percy for the last time." Nico thought sadly, but superhero Hades saved the day in a scruff voice "No niece, you will not turn my son into a jackalope." Hades said. " Fine." Artemis pouted, wanting to increase the population. " Daughter, you will find Perseus and thats final! No its, and no buts!" Zeus boomed at his daughter.**(Pun** Intended)

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Hawaii...<strong>

**5 hours later...**

Percy fell asleep in the hot spring , when he felt a chilling sensation. Waking up immediately he saw he was covered in ice, "How did Miranda get so much ice?!" He also heard laughter from the latter, but also another voice in the mix. He shook the ice away from his body and saw Miranda and Blade/Percy. Blade is 5'10 with black hair, cold, plasma blue eyes. Wearing a plain blue shirt and jeans with white Converse. He was basically the "Nico" of the Percys. Always dark and gloomy. But he was one of the best people who can wield a bow and sword. Blade said " I have Oxus for you." Blade tossed the sword in pen form at Percy. Percy caught and gave Blade a curt nod, then Miranda chirped up and said " I called the pizza store, and they're on their way here." Right on cue the doorbell rang and Percy said " I'll get it." Putting on a shirt and rushed over to the door and opened it and stared wide-eyed at who he saw. "Pizza is here sir." said...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, how I love cliffhangers. I don't know about you guys, but I hate cliffhangers. Anyway review it and tell me how you thought about it.<strong>

**I asked someone something and I'm waiting for said person to get that done.**

**Until Chapter 4, Xyleriuz is signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Trio is Back!

**Hello There Friendly People, Xyleriuz Here and This Is Chapter 4.**

**Just Like Last Time, I Do Not Own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus Characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 The Trio is Back!**

**No POV**

"Xavier?!" Percy said surprised to see his old friend. Xavier Thomas is a son of Hephaestus, being 5'11, tanned and muscular from smithing. He had black hair that runs to the bottom of his ears, dark brown eyes like melting chocolate. He was wearing the pizza uniform that he worked at and his favorite boots. Percy was surprised that it was him. Him and Percy were best friends at camp, together they defended camp from a monster army all by themselves. He wields a three foot hammer that can be used two-handed or one-handed that can change into a ring which he puts it always on his middle finger in his right hand. Percy didn't know why, maybe he was married. Xavier calls it FireBolt which is self-explanatory, he lights it on fire and when he throws it, it looks like a bolt on fire. Percy remembered once at camp, it was 4th of July and everyone wanted to see fireworks, but nobody got fireworks, so Percy asked Xavier to throw his flaming hammer to the sky and make it look like sorta like fireworks, It took lots of pleading before he finally broke, after that he had to repair it, and never talked to Percy for a long time. He is also a fire-user like Leo. The hammer will always returns to in ring form on said finger.

Xavier also has a necklace with a charm that has two hammers crossed. When he pulled the necklace it turns into a suit of armor consisting of a chestplate, greaves, forearm protecters, Spartan style helmet without the plume, and steal toed boots for kicking.

"Do I know you?" Xavier said, glaring at Percy. "How does he not... oh, I'm still Dre Storm." Percy thought before yelling "Miranda, come here!" When she came, Xavier nodded at her before continuing to stare at Percy. Percy looked at Miranda and spoke in her mind " I need you to turn me back." "Okay." Miranda snapped her fingers and Percy started to be Percy again. When the transformation was complete, Xavier stood there mouth agape before saying " P-P-Percy is that y-you?" Percy merely nodded before getting pulled into a hug nearly chocking him like Tyson's hugs. "Umm... Xavier? Can you let Percy go? I think he's turning purple." Blade said, sitting on the couch. "Sorry." Xavier said before letting Percy go. "So, how are you Xavier? I haven't seen you in ages!" Percy said, happy that he finally saw one of his best friends that he hasn't see."Well, I've been living my life here in Hawaii, and I got bored of smithing, so I got a job." Xavier said. "Being a Pizza Delivery Guy was your best choice?" Miranda said snickering while Blade smiled. "Yes it was." Xavier said blushing like crazy. "Anyways," Percy wanted to help Xavier out of this situation." Have you seen Cody, yet?" Percy said, hoping to find his lost friend. "Yes, I saw him at the mall, trying to get a iPhone 6." Xavier said, smiling at the thought about the incident at the mall. He chuckled at the scene. Percy was confused. Why would Cody need a phone? Than all of a sudden, everybody was teleported out of the building to somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Greece...<strong>

When everybody was teleported, Percy drew Okus and Anakulsmos, while everyone drew their rspected weapon, Xavier drew FireBolt, Miranda drew Quer, a majestic bow, and Blade drew his blade, Blade. When Percy and the rest saw who teleported them here, everyone except Blade went wide-eyed. They were looking at Cody Williams. Cody is a son of Chaos and has a swimmer's build, just like Percy. He was 6'1 with black hair with purple highlights. His milky white eyes bore into Percy's sea-green eyes, he was wearing his purple beats, a blue jacket, black shirt, neon yellow shorts, and white and blue Nikes. He weapons are his sword, Loyalist and his bow, Aqura. Both created by Chaos and given to him. He main power is creation and is care-free, but a demon in combat. "Sup." Cody said smiling at the group. Everybody put their weapons back and Percy said " Where have you been?" "Oh, you know, traveling, being a slave to the Hunters, and almost getting raped by Aphrodite." Cody said nonchalantly. "WHAT?!" Miranda screamed out at Cody and stalk him, having her dagger in her hands. Percy thought, " Well, he's about to die, shame and I just found him, too. Cody sensing Miranda's anger and knowing how screwed he is, he started to walk back before running away from the crazy dagger lady that's about to kill him.

A couple of minutes later Percy saw Cody walking back to the group, looking all messed up, and behind him, Miranda wiping blood from her dagger. Cody snapped his fingers and he looked all better now and said " Come on, lets go on an adventure!" Percy forced a fake smile and thought " Just like last time."

* * *

><p><strong>In a Cafe in London...<strong>

"So, Cody, how is life right now?" Percy said. "Very swell, I suppose." Cody said sarcastically. Percy was enjoying his hot chocolate with the rest and eating crumpets. After the delicious morning, the group went out on a little walk around the city. Cody whistled "This place is gorgeous!" "I'll Say!" said Xavier. While Percy thought it was nothing more than buildings with no little importance. "Well looks like me and Blade have to go, but it was fun with the five of us." Miranda said before she and Blade teleported away to there respected universes. All three of them standing around looking like idiots. Percy thought, "How good this is, all three of us roaming around the world." Out of the blue, Cody said " Lets go on another adventure!"

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months after the three got back together...<strong>

Percy, Cody, and Xavier were all security at a museum, but they got fired after the 1st day on the job. Nearly breaking $3 Million worth of artifacts. After that they worked at the diner. It was normal, all of them getting a good wage. But things got crazy once something happened.

* * *

><p><strong>The incident at the diner...<strong>

Percy was giving a guy some change, when he saw a group of girls with silver parkas on and bows in their hands. Leading them was a girl about 19 years old who had auburn hair and had silver eyes. " Artemis." Percy thought freaking out since he new that they would bring him back to Olympus, which he didn't want that to happen one bit. He went back to the kitchen where Cody and Xavier were and he said "Artemis is here with the Hunters!" Cody was hyperventilating and Xavier was trying to help Cody. Percy knew that he wasn't disguised, since he forgot about telling Miranda about it. Xavier said "What do we do?" Percy shook his head and said " I don't know." Percy knew that if they ran, they would be caught anyway, but it seemed like the best option. When Percy was back at the counter the Hunters and Artemis were at the door. Percy, who was sweating profusely, knew that they must run, so when Cody and Xavier were beside Percy, They took off straight to the back hearing the Hunters footsteps. Cody yelled " The Trio Is Back!" When they reached the exit and opened the door and...

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, another Cliffhanger. So What do you guys think what happened, and I think I made it obvious.<strong>

**Oh, Yeah, I Don't Own Xavier Thomas, AustinWritesThePJBooks Does and I Own Cody Williams.**

**This Is Xyleriuz and I'll be Seeing You In Chapter 5!**


End file.
